Two's Company
by pinktardis
Summary: Sequal to Someone Better Than Me please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Bit After The Happily

**Disclaimer:** Erm... guess what! I don't own Doctor Who... or much else for that matter... apart from a cuddly toy... or two!

Chapter One: The Bit After the Happily Ever After

I didn't tell Mickey. I couldn't. Even though we weren't an item, I couldn't do it. I knew that deep down he knew we were over. He just couldn't bring himself to realise it. So when we'd landed on that Parallel London... and... and... we'd left - no - he wanted to stay there, what could I do? "Oh, by the way Mickey, I'm pregnant, with the Doctor's child,"? Even in my head that sounded stupid. So I'd let him go, the Doctor'd taken me back to my mother's, which is where I am now. Being made tea by my mother, trying to build up the courage to tell her about the baby, and about us. Finally there was an us! Me and the Doctor. The Doctor and I! The very thought made me smile. My mum walked in with three cups of tea, passed one to me, one to him and took the last one herself.

"Erm, mum, I've... um... we've got something to tell you," I finally managed to say.

"I think you'd better sit down," he said, gesturing to a chair. My mum sat, her face screwed up in bewilderment.

"Ok," she managed to say.

"I'm... um... we're... um... I'm... um... I'm pregnant," I managed to get out.

"You're what!" she screamed at me,

"I'm pregnant," I said defiantly.

"Oh my god," she said sinking into the chair, "I'm too young to be a grandmother... who's the father?" she asked,

"Me," said the Doctor, very sheepishly. My mother rounded on him. I thought for a minute she was going to slap him again she shouted instead.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screamed again.

"He's an alien. He's 900 years old! That's a huge age gap. He's from another planet for heavens sake!" she yelled.

"I know that mum. Don't think I don't know that!"

"He's not human Rose. He's... he's" she trailed off.

"He's sat right here listening to every work you say?" he offered, muttering under his breath. Pretending I didn't hear that, I turned away from him looking directly at my mother.

"Mum, it's alright, I love him, and we're engaged," I told her,

"You're... you're... you... you..." she screamed at me, completely lost for words.

"Yeah. I am," I yelled back, "and if you don't like it then tough. Because I do. And it's MY LIFE!" I finished screaming the last two words at her, then getting up I walked calmly to the door, opened it, walked out then slammed it shut behind me. Leaning against the wall I let myself slide down it, tears now streaming down my face. Hating her for not accepting him. Hating myself for... for... hating her.

I heard the door swing open, and looked up to see the Doctor walk through. He bore the unmistakable signs of recently been slapped by someone, going on the small fact that he'd just walked out of my mother's apartment, the 'who' factor wasn't that big a mystery. Also the tinsy winsy little fact that I'd just informed said mother of my engagement, the 'why' factor was pretty much sussed out too.

He turned around and looked at me. And from that one look, I knew all I needed to know. I knew that he'd tell me that he'd make everything all right, even though he knew he couldn't. That he'd say everything would be alright, even though he didn't know it would be. That he'd tell me he would always love me. No matter what.

He held his arms open, somehow I managed to get to my feet, and fall into his outstretched arms. My tears now flowed in buckets, letting out all the pent up anger I had inside, sobbing my heart out onto his jacket.

"Shh... it's alright... everything's going to be ok," he tried to comfort me. It used to work. Back when I first met him. Before I learnt about him. Before he changed. Before I was forced to learn about him again. When I didn't know about his world, about my world, about the world we could create for ourselves. When all I knew came from text books, TV and what my neighbour's mum's friend's cousin's flatmate said. When I actually believed that was all there was to this world, that fashion and looks were important. Before I realised that there _was _more to life than that. And I only had one man to thank for that. The one who held onto me as if I was his world, the one who taught me everything, the one who I'll stay with until the end of time.

"Come on, lets get you back to the TARDIS, give your mum some time to simmer," he said, matter of factly, putting his arm around me and leading me back into the TARDIS.

**o...O...o**

We gave my mum an entire week to simmer. An entire week not going anywhere, I could tell that by the third day the doctor was seriously getting bored, he'd taken to polishing parts of the TARDIS. Not the furniture as any normal person would. But engine parts, spare engine parts, stuff like a 'Time Flux Regulator,' or 'Black Hole Stabiliser,' things that I had no idea of their purposes. And me? Well, I worried. Worried what I'd do when it came to seeing my mum again, worried that she would still be as angry as she had been before.


	2. Chapter 2: What's up?

_Chapter Two: What's up?_

Walking up the stairs holding his hand, I realised just how sweating and clammy it had become. Looking into his eyes I saw just how nervous he'd become. The man who stood up to 16 ft aliens and told them where to get off to (it varied, their planet, a deep black pit in outer space or the top of a tree - a very high tree), was scared of my mother. He raised one shaky hand and knocked on my mother's door. No one breathed. Everything became quiet, as if the very turning of the earth depended on what came next.

What did come next was this: my mother opened the door and let us in. Gave both of us a cup of tea and sat us down in the living room. After a few tense minutes, the Doctor excused himself - something to do with him thinking he'd forgotten to turn of something in the TARDIS. So the talk turning to me and the doctor, and the little matter of a baby.

"Look Rose, whatever you wanna do, I'll stand by you." my mother said in a somewhat tearful voice. I looked at her, then we both stood up, walked towards each other and hugged each other. Hugging and crying.

"While you were gone, I found a load of your old stuff, school books and clothes," she said leading me into my room. On the bed were several brown old cardboard boxes, each one full of assorted items. Sitting on my bed, I brought the first one towards me inside it were several carefully folded up items. The little pink jumper that my Gran knitted for me when I was three, the purple one she made me when I was four, I can still remember how she gave me one every year for my birthday, how they'd always itch and be in the most vibrant of colours. But I still had to wear them when she gave me them, then again every time I saw her until she made me the new one. Folding the jumpers and placing them back in the box, I brought the next one towards me. This one held all of my old school books. Picking out my history book, I started to flick through it. Smiling at how I's been to most of the time periods I'd studied, thinking how back then I never thought I'd ever see them, thought that they were just that - history. Lost and gone for ever.

Another of the boxes held my old baby photos, which both me and my mum found funny, looking at everyone's outrageous 80s and 90s hair styles as well as their equally outrageous clothes. One of them held my old story books, titles like _Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, _and _The Princess and the Pea. _Every last one of them ends "Happily Ever After" the happy couples never get divorced, one of them never dies leaving the other as a single parent, there are never unwanted pregnancies or steamy affairs or heated arguments, nothing ever goes wrong for them. I knew that there'd never be a happily ever after in my life, at least never with the Doctor. Him and happily ever afters never go together.

**o...O...o**

It was hours later before anything happened. But when it did it came as suddenly and unexpectedly as a bolt of lightening signalling the beginning a storm. I heard a knock on the door, then the unmistakable sound of the sonic screwdriver. Whirling around I ran towards the door, leaving mum standing there looking confused. The Doctor met me halfway down the hall. His skin was as pale as a bed sheet, his face a picture of pure nerves and his eyes that usually showed determination were now a mixture of anxiety and worry.

"W-whats wrong?" I asked him quickly,

"No time to explain. You've gotta get to the TARDIS. And quickly," he replied, then yelled to my mother, "Lovely to see you Jackie, gotta go now the earth needs us," and with that he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away with him not letting go until we were inside the TARDIS. The door shut. And the central column whirring away.

"So what's it?" I asked.

**o...O...o**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Changes

_Chapter Three: Time Changes_

He looked me straight in the eye before answering,

"Rose, I got this," he said, showing me the scrap of physic paper that had saved us from so many things. But right now it said one word. 'Help'

"Oh," I managed to say, "Any idea where it's from?"

"Yeah," he gulped "Gallifrey."

"But I thought, the time war..." I trailed off, after catching a look of his face

"So did I," he whispered, his eyes now filling up with tears. I moved over to comfort him, but I couldn't do so for long, as the familiar nausea peaked again, giving me the strong desire to run to the nearest bathroom, instead of vomiting all over his shoes. I managed to get out the words, "I'm gonna be sick," as I exited the room and scarpered to the nearest bathroom. I immediately felt guilty for leaving him there, but there was nothing I could do.

I flushed the toilet and lent my head against the tiled wall, feeling all the life drain out of me, his home planet had come back. How? I heard footsteps along the corridor, then the door opened and the Doctor's head popped in, I saw him breathe a sigh of relief as he walked towards me, sat down next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I looked right into his eyes, and realised that he felt just the same as me, just as frightened, just as insecure and just as scared.

**o...O...o**

We stayed sat like that for what seemed like hours, until I eventually pulled myself together.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" I asked, he shrugged. Helpful.

"From how I see it, you've got two options, you can leave it, just take it as a hoax. _Or _you can investigate, see whether your planet _has _come back, and take it from there," I attempted to help, "but knowing you, like I do, I know that if you do leave it, you'll regret it. It's just if you do find it's back, could you cope?"

"I don't know Rose. I really don't know. And I'm scared," that was the first time he'd ever admitted to being scared before. I knew that he'd probably been scared before, he just covered it up well with his rambling, insulting of lower species and technobabble. It was all I could do to hold him close, and try to soothe him, though how I was supposed to do that I didn't know.

**o...O...o**

"Ok Rose, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"No," he shook his head, "but I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he flicked a few more switches, turned a few dials.

"Rose, can you hold that lever down?" he asked. I obeyed yanking it down until it clicked into place.

"That red dial, three turns clockwise," likewise I reached for the red one (I think it was something like a trans-dimensional rectifier). The central column whirred into life, as I held more buttons and twisted more dials the whirring grew quieter. Then stopped. I saw him stare at the door, not daring to move towards it.

---

A/N, I know it's short, my muse is nonexistent and this was really hard to write.


End file.
